You Again
by A-Hime
Summary: Alice ponders why she has been feeling so strange lately. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that she can't seem to get him out of her head. Gil X Alice. ONE SHOT!


A/N: Whoo! I am on a roll! This is another very short ficlet. I apologize. But Its quite interesting.

* * *

For sometime now, Alice had been feeling strange, everything she saw or heard reminded her of _him_. She tried her best to cover up her strange feelings for him whenever he was around, but it was getting very hard. Its like the world just disappears when he's around, and all she can focus on is _him_. It made fighting chains a bit more challenging.

As she was wondering around the halls of the Rainsworth Estate, she saw him, sitting down with Break. They were talking very seriously, but in her befuddled mind she couldn't make out what they were saying, she could only focus on _him_. Then he turned and looked at her, and she ran away. Like a bat out of hell.

She scurried away until she ran into a empty lounge room, and she flopped down in one of its comfy chairs. She sighed tiredly, and closed her eyes. And she saw him. In her mind's eye he was gazing at her, his expression soft. _You again._ She thought, though seeing him like that made her want to reach out and touch him, to caress his cheek, and to... she shook her head rather violently. _No, I have to stop these awful thoughts! _She attempted to think of other things, like beef. But all she saw was him again. She sighed again, irritably.

"There you are." Someone said behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She knew who that was, and she suddenly found she didn't know what to do with herself. She sat still in the chair, not turning to look at who she knew was behind her.

"Why did you run away?" he continued, "Master Oz is looking for you." She had to cover herself before he realized something was truly wrong with her.

"Always worried about Oz." she said her voice bitter, she still didn't turn to look at him. She heard him come closer to her and her pulse quickened.

"Alice?" he asked, "Are you okay?" She finally found the strength to look at him, however when she did she regretted it, she felt utterly tongue-tied as she gazed into the beautifully golden irises of Gilbert Nightray. He looked confused, as he looked her over.

"You look a little red, Alice. Are you not feeling well?" He reached out and touch her forehead. She gasped, smacking his hand away. He looked surprised, "Alice! What was that for!?"

"I...Uh, don't touch me so easily!" she growled. She had to get away from him, before she acted even more strange. She jumped up from the chair and turned to leave. But he stopped her, "Wait, Alice."

She managed to frown at him, "Oz is looking for me, right?" She hoped he would let her leave.

"Yes, but first tell me what's wrong with you. Why do you keep running away from me?"

Her heart thumped, "That... is...because I am busy." she finished lamely.

"What?" Gilbert said not looking convinced, "Really, Alice, just tell me what's bothering you!"

"Its you!" she blurted. Instantly she covered her mouth. _I want to slap myself for saying that._

"Me? What did I do?" he asked bewildered.

"Because..." she blushed, "Every time I close my eyes it you I see. And every time I hear your voice, I don't know what to do with myself."

Gilbert blinked, "Alice, could it be that you like me?" he asked

"Like?" she asked

He sighed, "When you think of me, what do you want to do?"

"Uh, well... I want to touch you." she muttered, looking to the side, and then at him again. She was surprised to see his face had gone red.

"T-touch?" He stammered.

"Uh, yeah" she reached out and placed her palm on his cheek, "Like this."

He sighed with relief, "I see," he mumbled, absently touching her hand that was on his cheek with his own. He felt warm, and she wanted so badly to touch him more. She reached with her other hand and touched his other cheek, tracing a finger down to his neck and then towards his chest.

He stopped her then grabbing her wrists, "Okay, Alice that's enough."

She felt irritated, she wanted to continue. "Its not enough." she pouted.

He laughed nervously, "Its is." he insisted.

She snatched her hands away from him, and began undoing his shirt buttones, he tried to back away from her, "Alice, sto-" he tripped over a footrest and they both tumbled to the floor.

Suddenly Oz came into the room, "Gil, what are you..." he stopped and took in the scene before him: Gilbert on the floor with Alice straddling him, and she was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. Oz turned, walking away, "I didn't see that." he said to himself.

"Oz! W-wait!" Gilbert yelled.

Alice shrugged, continuing to unbutton Gilbert's shirt.

"Alice! Stop it!" he demanded.

"But I want to touch you!" she retorted, leaning down and biting his cheek.

"Gah! Oz! Oz, save me!"

Oz continued walking down the hall, whistling.

* * *

E/N: Yummy right? lmao I would go further, but you really don't wanna read me crappy lemons. Review please?


End file.
